


Achievement Hunter One Shots

by Mysticality



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticality/pseuds/Mysticality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievment Hunter & RoosterTeeth One Shots!!! Written & Request! Request in the comments! We write every ship imaginable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We are doing RoosterTeeth and Achievment Hunter One Shots! We will be doing pre-appointed ones and any requests that you guys want!

REQUESTS WILL BE TAKEN!! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!!! COMMENT BELOW!!


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael & Lindsay Wedding Day

Michael stood in front of the mirror surveying himself with a small smile. He fixes the black bowtie that sat against his white dress shirt. He smoothed the shirt down again and took a deep breath.

"Here we go." He closed his eyes and pushed open the tall white doors. 

He walked down the aisle catching the eye of his best friends sitting in the front. Geoff, Ray, Jack, and Ryan stand at the front in their Groomsmen suits. Gavin beamed from the front closest to where Michael will stand in his Best Man position. 

Michael strode to stand adjacent to the officiant where he looked down the aisle. 

The door opened again with Lindsay and her father linked arms. 

He smiled widely looking at his beautiful bride. He took her hands and nodded slightly to her father.

The officiant spoke the vows and they both smiled and gave a happy, "I do."

The officiant smiled slightly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Michael.

"You may now kiss the bride." Michael leaned forward and kissed now Lindsay Jones.


	3. Bloody Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael & Ray

Ray glanced over at the dreamy Michael Jones and sighed just a little too loudly.

Michael looked over confused, "What's a matter Ray?" Ray blushed gently but under his dark skin Michael didn't notice.

"Just tired...That's all." Michael rose an eyebrow at him.

"You sure? You've been sighing like that alot." Ray looked around uneasily trying to avoid the question. Gavin noticed his friends tight spot and tried to gather the angry red heads attention.

"So Micoo did you do todays Rage Quit?" Michael swivled around.

"Damnit!" He muttered.

"Ray can you help me get something from the storage closet." Ray cocked an eyebrow.

"Why can't you-" Gavin shook his head hinting.

Ray nodded," I guess just cause your a weak fuck." He got up and followed Gavin out.

"What's up with you lately Ray?" Gavin said once they left. Ray shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Nothing..." He said hesitantly.

"Really Ray what's up?" Ray bit his lip.

"Promise you won't tell?" Gavin nodded eyes wide.

"I-I like Michael. Like like like." He stared down a bright red. Gavin giggled.

"Team Better Friends." Ray glared.

"I won't tell." Gavin smiled evilly.

"Gavin please." Gavin took off around the corner.

"MICOO!!!!! RAY HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!!" Ray ran after him.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU GAVIN!!!" Ray stopped dead as Gavin hid behind a confused Michael.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Ray has something to tell you." Gavin giggled out. Ray gave him a death stare. "What is it Ray?" Michael refocused his attention.

"U-Uh...." Michael shoved Gavin off his shoulder.

"Ray?" He said.

"Ireallylikeyou.Imsorry." Ray said quickly. Michael looked confused at first then smiled.

"Ray...?" Ray looked up and Michael leaned forward and gently kissed the Puerto Rican.

"I really like you too."


	4. My Heart, My Liege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: R & R Connection

**3rd Person POV**

Ryan fixed his crown as he strolled down the cobblestone road. He smiled at all the men and women in his kingdom. A small girl with blonde hair ran up to him.

"King Ryan!" She squealed happily.

He knelt in front of her, "Hello little one. How are you today?" She shuffled her feet cutely and pressed a bright red rose into his hands.

"This is for you and Prince Ray's wedding." She giggled and skipped off past him. He stood up fixing the white furs draped around him. He laughed looking down at the crimson flower.

"2 more days." He thought. Back at the castle Ray stood in front of a golden mirror in his and Ryan's room brushing the short black hair he possessed. He was fretting over his wedding that dwelled frighteningly close. He and King Ryan had been in a "relationship" for 7 months when the King had taken him for a walk in the gardens and knelt before him with a smile and the thin golden band with a small rose engraved that lay on Ray's finger now. They had come to the terms that their love not need be secret.

Ryan had called a kingdom meeting and confessed. He held their interlocked hands high in the air smiling. The kingdom loved their king so much they were overjoyed he had found a mate dismissing the fact that it was a male. There was the few who were extremely displeased with the King's homosexual disposition.

A group of men and women against the marriage attempted to poison him with a glass of wine but a loyal servant by the name of Gavin took it from the King's hands smelling the wisps of death and drank it himself. Within seconds the poor boy lay lifeless on the courtyard floor. His mate of secret, a brave warrior named Michael broke the line of service and knelt by his body weeping. Gavin was given the highest honor in the kingdom and Michael when he fought for the kingdom he fought for the burning passion of Gavin. A beautiful funeral was given for the dedicated young man and the perpetrators were given to his infuriated fiancé.

On the day of the wedding, both Ryan and Ray were fitted with handsome tuxes. Ryan's a smooth night black and Ray's a ruby satin. Ryan stepped to his fiancé and fixed a white rose to the front of the garment.

"I love you." Ray smiled and placed a kiss on Ryan's lips.

"I love you too."

~Some Time Later~

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. Long Live Our Kings!" The pastor called.

"LONG LIVE OUR KINGS!" The people of the kingdom chanted tossing flowers and gold onto the two men.

Ryan snaked his hands around Ray's waist, "Long live our kings." His whispered with looming eyes and he swept Ray away for a night like no other.

The End.


	5. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack & Geoff (& A few more~)

(For the time being Griffon & Millie Ramsey & Caiti (Jack's wife) are in a state of fictional nonexistence)

3rd Person POV

Geoff packed his suitcase slowly placing necessary items in it.

"Geoff let's go!" Jack Patillo, a smiling man with a orange beard sauntered in with his suitcase and took Geoff by the hand.

"Ready?" Geoff looked around awkwardly blushing slightly.

"Almost. The tickets for the convention aren't for a good 4 or 5 hours." (A/N: Cuteness just oozes out of these two!!)

"Well you should hurry the guys are waiting downstairs for the item checks." Jack placed a kiss on Geoff's cheek his beard brushing the others face. Geoff shuffled his feet and returned the guesture with hesitation. Jack smiled gently and left down the hall. Geoff sighed watching his boyfriend leave. He finished packing sealing the suitcase.

"I want to be happy with him...." He bit his lip tracing his finger over on of the many tattoos that littered his forearms.

"He's so sweet. I'm not good enough for him." He sighed a tears streaming down his face and then there was a knock on the door.

"Geoff?" Ray called from the other side of the door.

Geoff quickly wiped his face and uttered a weak, "Come in." Ray unlocked the door and walked in.

"Geoff...? Are you crying?" He shakily asked his boss.

"No! I just...hit my head." Geoff screeched in reply. Ray didn't say anything more. He just sat down and wrapped his arms around Geoff and nuzzled into his arm gently. Geoff was slightly shocked by this but smiled at the lightness of it and laid his head on Ray's.

"Thanks Ray." Ray looked up at him with a small smile.

"Good guy Ray." He replied with almost a sad chuckle. Ray got up silently and left. Shortly after there was another knock.

"Babe?" A voice called from the otherside. Geoff blushed knowing all to well who it was. He got up and opened the door.

He took a deep breath, "Jack, I think you should find someone else. Someone who won't hesitate to kiss you or hold your hand when you want it. Someone who isn't rude and drinks a lot. Someone who will treat you better than I do." Geoff looked away tears streaming from his eyes now. Jack stared shocked.

"G-Geoff?" Jack floundered.

"No Jack. You deserve better." Geoff slid past him and walked down the hall. Jack ran after him stopping a few feet from Geoff.

"Geoff Laser Ramsey!" Jack yelled," I've known you for a fucking long time and I loved you all of it. I don't deserve better! You're the best. You're all I could have asked for. I love that your rude and drink alot. I love every bit of you down to every last tattoo. And I was going to do it on stage but what the hell! Geoff Ramsey,"

He got down on one knee and Geoff gasped," I love you more than anything. You're my light my shinning star when times are dark. You're a handsome, smart, funny...amazing person. And I couldn't ask for better because I know what I have is the best. Geoff will you marry me?" Geoff closed his eyes taking in everything.

"Of course I will Jack!" He hugged Jack tightly them both falling to tears.

Jack slipped on the gorgeous silver band that read, "My shining star forever." Jack smiled so brightly he could have outshined the sun.

"I love you Jack." Geoff without any thought or hesitation jumped onto Jack kissing him. They lay on the floor in the hallway there hand intertwined kissing like the world was ending.

~A Little Later~

Geoff and Jack stood ready to board the airplane. Their hands were strung together and Jack swung them slightly laughing and chatting with the latter. Many stared and whispered and Geoff just flipped them off and went on their way. As they boarded the airplane there friends and coworkers sat around them. Michael and Gavin were across from the talking their hands. held together secretly under the arm rest.

Behind them another secret proclamation of love was made as Ryan leaned over to Ray, whispered in his ear,"Ray...I know this is a really shit time to uh tell you but... I love you."

He kissed the small Puerto Rican beside him. Ray sat eyes wide his mind racing. He pulled away slightly and Ryan looked offended.

"Ryan Haywood you sexy fuck." He said with a smirk and kiss Ryan back.

All in all, It was a damn good day.

THE END


	6. A Rose For My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R & R Connection

3rd Person POV

Ryan smoothed his nice shirt taking a single rose from its clear glass vase. This rose would soon be owned by Ray Narvaez Jr., Ryan's (hopefully) Valentine. He took a ribbon of a magenta tint and tied it to the rose.

At the end of the ribbon there was a card that read in curly writing: "Happy Valentine's Day xoxo Your Secret Admirer." Ryan wrote in a different hand as to keep himself secret. He wrapped a thin clear plastic around the delicate flower and hid it within his coat. He slowly drove to work going over what he was going to do in his head. As he pulled in the RoosterTeeth parking lot he checked the rose and strutted in. He looked around the corner checking for people. He slipped into the Achievement Hunter office placed the rose down and headed to his desk in the ware house. He sat down fidgeting for almost 2 hours before the others arrived. He sighed as Ray passed in front of the doors. The look of longing no one could see showed on his face.

"Maybe someday..." He whispered and continued typing. Ray walked into the room with the other guys. Geoff reached into a small bag he had and tossed them all a chocolate.

"Happy Valentines Day fuckers!" He called as he nailed Gavin in the face with the heart shaped candy.

"You're supposed to catch it, dipshit." Michael scoffed as Gavin picked it up.

"Don't be such a mingy little prick Micoo, it's Valentines Day." He giggled leaning on Michael. Michael blushed slightly but shoved him off.

"Hey who gave me this rose?" Ray said thinking aloud. Everyone stopped in that moment to look over at Ray.

"A rose?" Jack went over and picked up the delicate crimson flower curiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day from your secret admirer xoxo." He read aloud.

"Who could that be?" Ray asked.

"Probably came in the mail. Some Fangirl." Michael said.

"I feel like I know that writing though...." Ray felt it ache in the back of his mind.

"Hey where's Ry bread?" Geoff called breaking the Ray's thought.

"I saw him when we came in." Ray smiled unknowingly.

"Ray why don't you go get him?" Geoff smirked and leaned against his desk.

"O-Ok." Ray stuttered out embarrassedly. He walked out of the office and down the fumbling over his thoughts. He reached Ryan's desk without realizing. Ryan took off his green headphones.

"What's up Ray?" Ray stared at him a picture of the writing flashed in his head.

"Y-You...It was you." Ryan looked at him with a confused face.

"What was me? Are you alright Ray?" Ray gaped using his finger to write the way his 'Secret Admirer' had.

"You! YOU! YOU SENT IT!" Ryan looked worried as it dawned what he was saying.

"You sent me that rose. James Ryan Haywood....you sent it." Ryan floundered.

"I-I..." He knelt up on his desk grabbing Ray's shirt and pressing his lips on his. Ray closed his eyes sliding into the kiss. Ryan loosened his grip on Rays shirt. Geoff and the other guys walked in and all jaws dropped.

"R & R Connection huh?"


	7. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mavin (Michael & Gavin)

3rd Person POV

"Snow?! Since when the fuck does it snow in Austin! And in the fucking middle of summer!!!" Michael was seething with rage at the cold substance. 

The Achievement Hunters were huddled together in a make shift fort with a heater in the middle.

"Dude we're as confused as you." Geoff replied. Gavin sat quietly beside Michael. Michael was shaking. Not from rage, he was shivering. Gavin took a small breath and removed his hoodie. He placed it around Michael's shoulders and pulled around Michael. He did this all silently. The others stared as he sat back now shivering violently.

"Gavin...dumbass take your hoodie." Michael stripped it off and held it out.   
Gavin shoved it back, "Take it Micoo." He was quiet and the shivers racked his entire body. Geoff stared at him.

"Gavin. Please you're freezing." Gavin shook his head meekly.

"No Micoo needs it." Michael gave him a sad look as he put it back on. Gavin curled his arms and legs against his chest. Geoff's chest tightened in pity looking at the man who looked at as a son.

"Gavin..." Michael, a usually tough guy, bit back tears looking at Gavin as he shook. Michael scooted over and wrapped an arm around Gavin cuddling him close.

"I won't let my boy freeze." Gavin nuzzled into Michael's chest. The others remained silent as Gavin slowly stopped shaking and Michael held him tightly.

"It's ok Gavin." Michael breathed as he rested his head on Gavin's. These were the last words out of the two for the day. Gavin fell asleep buried in the crook of Michael's neck and Michael just watched over him protectively as he slept. No words were shared as none were needed.

Unspoken proclamation of love.


	8. Simple Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: R & R Connection

"H-Hey Ry? C-Can I ask you something? Feel free to say no." Ryan gave him an odd look.

"Uhhh sure?" Ray swallowed hard fear in his eyes.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Ryan's eyes went wide. "Just quick I just wanna know what its like. Just a small little one." Ryan stared at him.

"Its just like you do with Lori. Just like joking though." Ryan hesitated weighing the option.

"....Just small?" Ray nodded frantically.

"So small it's barely a kiss." Ray shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry nevermind you don't have to-" Ryan pressed his lips against Ray's then drew away quickly.

"There." Ray sat there shell shocked. Ryan had just kissed him. His brain raced a million miles an hour. Ryan laughed at Ray's face.

"It's just a kiss." He teased. Ray's brain was still numb.

"I-I know. I-Its just..." Ryan tilted his head.

"Just what?" Ray shook his head.

"Nah nevermind." Ryan scooted closer.

"No Ray, don't do that, tell me." Ray's face flushed pink.

"I...I've liked you for a while..." Ryan fell back looking surprised.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Ray stared at his lap.

"I know you still are married though...." Ryan sighed.

"I'm sorry Ray. Friends?" Ray smiled painfully.

"Yea...friends."


End file.
